It is known to provide an adjustable buckle for belts, bands, strips or the like which can be adjusted along one end of the web, generally of fabric, forming the belt by passing this end of the belt in a loop through the buckle so that the loop passes around at least one bar and the two pieces of the belt which adjoin the loop are pressed against one another by another bar of the buckle to retain these pieces against slippage and thus secure the buckle with respect to the loop and hence the loop from slipping.
Edges are provided on the bars to press against the belt and thereby form the frictional retaining forces which can be relieved when the buckle is lifted.
Generally the belt end which is permanently affixed to an opposite side of the buckle is formed into a loop and stitched. This tends to increase the thickness of the assembly and precludes a generally flat configuration thereof.
Such buckles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,588 and in German Pat. No. 29 17 327 for example, and may be used to control the effective length of a belt, both of whose ends are connected by the buckle. Alternatively, the buckle may be used to connect the belt to a flexible member permanently anchored to the buckle in the manner described.
The adjustable end of the belt can be provided proximal to a handle on the buckle which can facilitate lifting of it to release the belt loop passing around a bar of the buckle.